ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Babarue
also known as Alien Babarue, are a race of aliens of an unknown race from the planet Babalou. They were originally featured in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. They appeared in episodes 37 and 38. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 56 m *Weight: 140 kg ~ 28,000 t *Origin: Babalou/Dark star History Ultraman Leo Self proclaimed as the "Dark Ruler of the Universe," Alien Babalou was a cunning, trickster alien with a personal vendetta against the Ultramen and came up with an evil plan to destroy them. Imitation Astra To get his revenge on the Ultra Brothers, Alien Babalou disguised himself as after capturing and hiding the real him, froze him in a block of ice, and abandoned him in the Astra middle of space. Disguised as the Imit Astra, Alien Babalou then stole the Ultra Key, a device that both maintained the Land of Light‘s orbit and was capable of destroying an entire planet in a single blast. Before he could escape, Imit Astra was confronted by Ultraman over taking the key. Despite being overpowered by Ultraman, the Imit Astra escaped the planet, leaving the Ultra Brothers to believe Astra had betrayed them and worse, without the Ultra Key to keep their planet in orbit, the Land of Light was sent into a collusion course with Earth. The Imit Astra made his way towards Earth, where he planned to use Leo’s trust in his brother to trick Gen into protecting him from the Ultra Brothers until it was too late to avert the collision. Once Gen and Dan found the Imit Astra, the doppelganger pleads with Gen to save him from the other Ultras who were chasing him. Gen fell for his ruse. Dan however knew he was a fake and used his Ultra Will Power on him so the Ultra Key could be recovered by his brothers. Oblivious, Gen fought with the crippled Dan to protect his "brother" until Zoffy, Ultraman, Jack, and Ace arrived and overwhelmed the Imit Astra. After battling with Dan, Gen transformed to come to his "brother’s" aid, fending off the Ultra Brothers. Leo tried to talk some sense into the Imit Astra, but with Earth slowly falling apart and with the Land of Light's collision nigh, Ultra Brothers had no choice by to fight Leo and the Imit Astra to try to get the Ultra Key back. During the battle, Ultraman, Jack, and Ace fired weakened versions of their signature rays to end the battle quickly, but the Imit Astra cowardly used Leo as a shield to protect himself. Leo took the brunt of the attacks and was badly wounded. With Leo out of action, the Imit Astra prepared to use the Ultra Key’s devastating power against the Ultra Brothers and destroy them. Before he use the weapon, Ultraman King arrived to thwart the diabolical alien. He fired a beam of energy from his color timer, shattering the disguise and revealing Alien Babalou’s true face. Final fight Alien Babalou fled from the Ultra Brothers and managed to escape when King called them back forcing them to try and save as many lives as possible. With the Key broken, and the Land of Light's impact imminent, Babalou gloated pridefully, walking the streets of the seemingly doomed Earth. MAC was left with an impossible choice, either destroy the Ultra's home world, or let it collide and destroy both planets. Feeling guilty, Ultraman Leo left to space and discovered the location of his true brother through a distress beacon his color timer gave off, retrieving his brother from Alien Babalou’s prison. With the real Astra freed, the Leo Brothers returned to Earth and restored the Ultra Key, prompting the enraged Alien Babalou to try and stop the Brothers. Thanks to the assistance of MAC, Astra took off to return the key and Ultraman Leo was left to pummel Alien Babalou senseless with his superior martial arts skills until finally, Leo leapt into the air and struck Alien Babalou in the chest with the Leo Kick, sending a shower of sparks flying from his chest before Babalou fell to the ground, dying in a huge explosion. With Alien Babalou dead the Ultra key restore, the Land of Light returned to its rightful place in M78. Trivia *Alien Babalou was created from a modified Alien Magma suit. *Alien Babalou's subtitle is Darkness Alien. Ironically, Alien Shaplay also carried this subtitle 5 years earlier in Ultra Seven. *Alien Babalou is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. *Strangly, Alien Babalou's Color Timer is in the shape of a female sign. *Babalou has had the same voice actor in all three of his incarnations in the TV series, the same actor also played Ultraman King in show. *Strangly, in some of his appearances and stage shows, he is paired up with Alien Magma whose costume was modified from. *Also to note he has the most imitation forms, all 4 in total. Ultraman Hikari Alien Babalou reappeared in the 3rd and final episode of the Ultraman Hikari Saga. As Ultraman Hikari was planning on returning to Earth, he received a distress signal from his old home planet of Aabu. Arriving on the planet, he was confronted by a being that looking identical to that of Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Mebius was still on earth, Hikari and the impostor battled on Aabu until the Impostor transformed into Hikari's old form, Tsurugi, taunting Hikari by proclaiming that as Tsurugi he was once more powerful by thriving on his vengeance against Bogal, but has since grown soft since being accustomed by humanity. The Fake Tsurugi then transformed into Alien Babalou and both alien and ultra battled. In the middle of the battle, Babalou froze Hikari in a block of ice, intending on abandoning to him to die on Aabu unless Hikari wished to serve him, which Hikari again denied. As Babalou left Hikari to freeze to death, Aabu returned to the planet and re-presented the Armor of Tsurugi back to the ultra, transforming him into a more pure version of his former self rather than vengeful. Fueled by the armor, Tsurugi easily beat down Babalou until the alien fleed with his life, vowing to kill both Tsurugi and Ultraman Mebius before disappearing. Ultraman Mebius Alien Babalou reappeared in episode 35 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Continuing from the final chapter of the Ultraman Hikari Saga, Babalou, bitter and vengeful at being defeated by Hikari, took the form of Hunter Knight Tsurugi and attacked a city in Japan one night. Noticing that Babalou's Tsurugi former possessed the Knight Brace on his arm, which Hikari had left to Mebius before leaving earth, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius to confront the impostor. Both Ultra and Impostor battled until Fake Tsurugi fled once GUYS appeared on the scene. Just as the real Ultraman Hikari had arrived, he discovered that his reputation was damaged by Babalou, Hikari and Babalou battled yet again until Babalou fled, leaving Hikari to take the blame, and his host Capt. Serizawa locked up. The next day, Babalou returned as Fake Tsurugi and continued his onslaught on Earth to further destroy Hikari's reputation. However, Serizawa was released from his imprisonment and was represented with his old knight brace by Mirai, Serizawa transformed back into Hikari and faced the impostor again. With the help of his blade, and Aabu re-presenting his Armor and transforming him back into Tsurugi, the real Tsurugi exposed his imposter and after a long battle, destroyed him, finally ending the trouble Babalou had caused. Trivia *In this series (as well as his appearance in Ultraman Hikari,) it's revealed that upon copying the form of an Ultra, Babalou also possesses near identical superpowers of the Ultra. *In this series, Babalou wields a type of Ji in battle, it resembles a combination of a pitchfork and flail. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Babalou reappeared in episode 4 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Babalou is a Reionyx who controls the monster Antlar. After taking down the Space Pendragon, he is confronted by Captain Hyuga whom he first identifies as an enemy Reionyx. Despite Hyuga's protests, Babalou unleashes Antlar regardless until Reimon and Gomora arrived on the scene. Provoking Antlar, Gomora and Antlar battled, each with their owners Reimon and Babalou reeling in pain at the blows each suffer from the monsters' battle. After a long and vicious battle, Gomora transformed into his Reionic Burst form and tore off Antlar's pinchers, mortally wounding both Antlar and Babalou in the process. Not wanting to die, Babalou recalled Antlar and fled the scene, never to be seen again. Trivia *The Alien Babalou suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Babalou's appearance in this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Babalou reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Magma, Alien Nackle and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed Babalou first, leaving the remaining three aliens to face Reimon. Trivia *The Alien Babalou suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Babalou's appearance in this film. Ultra Galaxy: Ultraman Zero VS Darklops Zero Babalou disguised himself as Ultraman Zero and talked to the real Zero, then transformed into his true form. However, he was killed by Darklops Zero. Ultraman Story 0 Babalou appears as the main antagonist of the non-canon manga series, as the leader of the Universal League, including Zarab, Hipporito,Metron, Guts, Nackie, and (for a brief while) Mephilas. He successfully captures Father of Ultra and holds him hostage in their base for a long period of time. His ultimate plan is the creation and accquring of the Ultra Key and conquer the universe. As one by one the aliens of the League are destroyed by the Ultramen, Babalou contemplates further action before being ambushed by Ultraman Drew, who had infiltrated Babalou's group in disguise. Drew, who had lost a leg in a scuffle with Alien Hipporito earlier to save Zoffy from the former's petrification attack, fought Babalou, but was outclassed. The two clashed, with Babalou bisecting Drew, but Drew reveals that he had taken Babalou's energy core, to his shock, as his ship explodes. With his dying breaths, Drew gave Babalou's core to Mephilas in the hopes that he can inform the Ultra Brothers of Babalou's weaknesses, which the alien indeed does for some reason. Back on M78, Ultraman, Zaji and Kararesu set out to figure the cause of the mysterious planet's orbit covering the sun. They are joined by Taro suddenly, who wants revenge for his parents. After arrival on the planet, the Ultras are attacked by monsters, when suddenly Taro slashes Karaesu from his left shoulder down, revealing his disguise as Babalou. Zaji fights him, but even his immense speed is no match for Babalou and he is fatally stabbed in the heart. Ultraman, now left alone, is forced to face Babalou's hatred and wrath, with his evil aura alone forcing him backwards. Mustering the strength to fire a Specium Ray, he could only watch as Babalou absorbed the attack harmlessly and retaliated. Just when all seemed lost, Karaesu and Zaji with their last breaths, combine their fire and ice element attacks to force a massive explosion in an attempt to take out Babalou, but not before Zaji seals Ultraman in an ice casing to protect him. The planet now free of Babalou's control drifts away and the Ultras' power on M78 are restored. Zoffy flies up to search for the Ultra trio, but manages to locate only Ultraman before he is struck in the back by Babalou, who had suffered burns to the right side of his body. Babalou fires an energy beam at Zoffy who crashes back down to M78 with Ultraman, Gorian barely catching them. The remaining Ultras gather for a last stand against Babalou. Jack attempts his Meteor Kick but is easily knocked back. Babalou then demonstrates his imitation powers by unleashing Drew's Storm Fire, Zaji's ice projectiles, and Karaesu's Storium Ray, badly wounding the Ultras. Trivia *The Alien Babalou suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Babalou's appearance in this film. *This is the only time that Babalou is a "Good Guy" (He only be a good guy to be defeated by Darklops) Powers and Weapons *Disguise: Babalou can perfectly disguise himself as an Ultra at sheer will, but only if he has seen them. **Electric Shock: Imitation Astra can produce an electric shock. **Ultra Key: Imitation Astra possesses the Ultra Key, an extremely powerful device from Nebula M78 capable of destroying entire planets in a single shot. *Ice Breath: Babalou can exhale a strong breath of ice from his mouth, capable of freezing Ultras in seconds. *Size Change: When needed, Babalou can change his size from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Blade: Babalou's left forearm has a blade on it, which is dangerous in battle. *Dark Rocket: Babalou's right forearm can fire a chain, which can ensnare opponents or objects. *Energy Blasts: Babalou's right forearm can also fire moderately powered, purple energy blasts from his hands. Weakness The symbol on the middle of his chest is his weakpoint. If anything rips it, it can cause him great pain. This means he share the same weakness as the Ultramen(for the Ultramen is their Color Timer. ImagesCAPRIRA1.jpg|Imitation Astra Fake Mebius.JPG|Fake Mebius imit knight.JPG|Fake Hunter Knight Tsurugi Imit Zero.JPG|Imit Ultraman Zero In Ultraman Story 0, Mephilas reveals to the Ultramen that Babalou can only maintain his shapeshifting abilities for a short period of time. His weaknesses are the horns on the side of his head. Other media Ultra Zone Alien Babalou appears in Ultra Zone Gallery Videos Gallery Babalou Seijin.jpg Th (7)hmm.jpg|Alien Babolou vs Ultraman Leo Alien Babalou v Ultraman Leo.png Alien Babalou v Ultraman Leo I.png Alien Babalou freeze Hikari.jpg|Alien Babalou Freeze Hikari Ultrmn Mbs Bbl.png Alien Babalou mebius.png Alien Babalou mebius I.png Babalou seijin.jpg Alien Babalou mebius II.png Alien Babalou mebius III.png Alien Babalou mebius IV.png Alien Babalou mebius V.png Alien Babalou mebius VI.png Alien Babalou mebius VII.png Alien Babalou mebius VIII.png Alien Babalou v Ultraman Hikari.png Alien Babalou v Hunter Knight.png Alien Babalou v Hunter Knight II.png Alien Babalou v Hunter Knight pic.png $T2eC16dHJGwFFYr14jIEBRbfGdSDJw~~60_12.JPG $T2eC16FHJF4FFktyDwreBSQ6HMb3yQ~~60_57.JPG Alien_Babalou_toysbchdifgd.jpg Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Ultraman Hikari Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Fake Ultras Category:Imitators Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionyx Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Defeated Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Aliens Category:Alien Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Belial's Army